


Food

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Food

"That's barbaric."

Lestrade glances up from the bacon sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

Sherlock wrinkles his nose. "You have brown sauce dripping down your fingers."

He's right - it's running from the crusty white roll, mingling with melted butter and grazing his knuckles. But it's lovely, one taste making his mouth water for more.

"Better than your boring cup of tea," Lestrade says. 

Sherlock wrenches his eyes away. "Mine's less messy."

Seconds later a tongue laps at Lestrade's fingers, swiping over skin, cleaning him up.

"Apparently you make me barbaric," Sherlock says, licking the taste from his lips.


End file.
